


We Could Never Be Satisfied

by mysterixn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (mainly satisfied), F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Pining, Sad Luke, Songfic, based off of hamilton, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Songfic, based off of the Hamilton song Satisfied. Luke pines after Han from the day they meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had the inspiration for this like 5 months ago and only just now finished it I hope it's not too bad. one-sided skysolo makes me hurt. enjoy

_A toast to the groom!_  
_To the bride!_  
_From your brother_  
_Who is always by your side_  
_To your union_  
_And the hope that you provide_  
_May you always_  
_Be satisfied_

* * *

Luke smiled and held up a glass to the proud couple standing across the room. He looked over them: Leia, his beautiful, daring sister, in her white gown and veil, and Han, handsome, courageous Han, in a pressed suit and tie. Luke’s eyes met Han’s, and he tried not to let anything show. He looked at Leia next, who grinned at him from her spot on Han’s arm. They looked so happy to be standing there, like nothing else mattered but this moment.

Luke had to look away as Han turned and kissed Leia.

* * *

 _I remember that night, I just might_  
_Regret that night for the rest of my days_  
_I remember those soldier boys_  
_Tripping over themselves to win our praise_  
_I remember that dreamlike candlelight_  
_Like a dream that you can’t quite place_  
_But I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face_  
_I have never been the same_  
_Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_  
_And when you said “Hi” I forgot my dang name_  
_Set my heart aflame, every part aflame_  
_This is not a game_

* * *

Luke’s mind wandered to the first time he’d met Han. Even in the dim light of the cantina, Luke had been able to tell that Han was attractive, and that Han knew it. The light had caught on the strip of toned chest that was revealed by the white shirt he wore, and his arms were clearly well-defined -- used to work. The moment Han’s eyes had met his, Luke had fallen. Hard.

“You’re lookin’ for something, aren’t you, kid?”

Those beautiful eyes stared into his soul as Luke struggled to reply. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Han’s chuckle sent goosebumps up his arms. “From what I can see, you’re like me. I’m always wanting more than I have.”  
  
“Is that so.” Luke posed it as less of a question than a remark.

Han grinned. “Yep.”

Luke sighed and held out a hand. “I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

“Han Solo,” he’d said as he gripped Luke’s calloused farm hand with his own. Luke had smiled slightly at the touch.

“So… where’re you from?”  
  
Han shrugged. “Nowhere important. I intend to never return there, so there’s no point mentioning it.”

* * *

 _So so so—_  
_So this is what it feels like to match wits_  
_With someone at your level!_  
_What the hell is the catch?_  
_It’s the feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light_  
_It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_  
_The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_  
_Ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s_  
_A dream and it’s a bit of a dance_  
_A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance._  
_He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance_  
_I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?_  
_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_  
_He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants_

* * *

“What do you do for a living?” Luke asked. He desperately wanted to move into better lighting, perhaps outside, just to better appreciate this man. He truly was handsome, in a roguish, dangerous kind of way.

A way Luke was more than fine with.

Han looked sheepish at the question. “Well… I’m not the most reputable person you’ll meet.” In response to Luke’s questioning glance, he said, “I’m a smuggler, kid.”

 _Ah_.

“So where’re you lookin’ to go?” Han asked.

“Away.”

“Never been off the farm, huh.” So Han had noticed his tan. He was observant.

Luke shook his head. “Nope. My friends left years ago. My uncle wants to keep me here for a bit longer. He says he needs me for the harvest, but he could easily do it on his own. He probably thinks I’m not ready for whatever else I could find out there.” The words came out in a rush, and Luke looked down, mildly embarrassed to be revealing this to a stranger, and angry that he still couldn’t leave.

“...You could come with me.”

The response startled him into looking up, and his eyes met Han’s gorgeous brown ones, and he was even more gone than before. “Huh?”

* * *

 _Handsome, boy, does he know it!_  
_Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!_  
_I wanna take him far away from this place_  
_Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is…_  
_Helpless…_  
_And I know she is…_  
_Helpless…_  
_And her eyes are just…_  
_Helpless…_

* * *

Luke’s mind turns to later, when they’re on the Death Star. They’d found Leia there, of course, and it seemed both he and Han had mutually agreed that Leia was really, _really_ pretty.

But he sees the looks Han is giving Leia, when she’s not looking his way or insulting him. They’re full of pure admiration and the beginnings of love, and Luke tries not to notice them.

And then Leia starts returning the looks, starts resting her hand on Han’s arm a moment longer than necessary, starts getting defensive about him though she claims to dislike him, and Luke knows. He shouldn’t get in the way of this, not when they so obviously care about each other so much, yet are afraid to admit it, each in their own way.

It gets even worse once he knows Leia is his sister. He’s glad he and Han don’t both lust after her anymore, but he doesn’t dare tell Leia about his feelings. He knew her too well. She’d silently resign herself to it, and say he could have Han, and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy as well.

And if he had to hide his own feelings for that to happen, he’d do it.

* * *

 _But when I fantasize at night_  
_I always see his eyes_  
_As I romanticize what might_  
_Have been if I hadn’t sized him_  
_Up so quickly_  
_At least my dear sister’s his wife;_  
_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

* * *

Luke doesn’t admit to anyone his feelings. Not even R2-D2, who probably wouldn’t tell a soul except C-3PO, who in turn would absolutely tell everyone on accident.

He doesn’t admit to staring a bit too long when Han is bent over working on the Falcon, his shirt riding up just slightly. He doesn’t admit to letting his hand linger on Han’s arm, or shoulder, when giving a friendly hug. He doesn’t admit to the nights that he drinks with Han, -- which, honestly, don’t happen that often -- when one of them gets a bit handsy with the other and neither of them seem to mind.

Luke’s glad Han doesn’t mind. He lies awake most nights, distracted by the thoughts of Han touching him, those beautiful eyes locked onto him, and only him, his hand slipping beneath layers of clothing…

Han’s eyes are exceptionally distracting. Luke will sometimes -- embarrassingly -- drop things when Han turns his way and catches his gaze unexpectedly. When they’re playing holochess, Luke nearly makes a point to sit next to Han instead of across from him, lest he get too flustered from Han’s gaze being on him all the time.

Luke only wishes that he was the one privileged enough to spend his life with such a handsome man with such attractive eyes.

* * *

 _To the groom!_  
_To the bride!_  
_From your brother_  
_Who is always by your side_  
_To your union_  
_And the hope that you provide_  
_May you always_  
_Be satisfied_

  
_And I know_  
 _She’ll be happy as_  
 _His bride_  
 _And I know_  
 _He will never be satisfied_  
_I will never be satisfied_

* * *

Luke is brought back to the present by loud cheering as Leia tosses her bouquet. It sails in the air towards Luke, -- not a coincidence, he believes -- and he easily catches it, smiling and holding it up. Han grins back at him, and Luke’s stomach does a flip.

He knows Leia will be happy, married to Han. He hopes Han will be too.

Luke, for the thousandth time, imagines pressing his lips to Han’s, holding him close at night, sharing secrets and blankets and spending long nights together, just exploring each other. And secretly, he hopes that his own wish will come true, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this yikes. poor luke needs 50 hugs and a few kisses from han
> 
> kudos + comments make me a happy person!! hope u enjoyed


End file.
